Makeshift Coven
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: When the sisters are suddenly sent back in time, they discover that a serial killer is stalking a local high school. Without their powers, they must find out who the killer is and put an end to the killings.
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED  
  
"Makeshift Coven"  
  
by J. B. Tilton and Angela Roche  
  
email: aramath@isot.com  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are   
  
the property of the WB television network, except for those characters   
  
specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction   
  
and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
(Authors note: This story takes place between season 5 episodes   
  
"Centennial Charmed" and "House Call".)  
  
* * *  
  
When the sisters are suddenly sent back in time, they discover   
  
that a serial killer is stalking a local high school. Without their   
  
powers, they must find out who the killer is and put an end to the   
  
killings.  
  
Part 1: THE GOOD OLE DAYS  
  
While Piper is looking through her high school yearbook a   
  
magical vortex opens propelling the sisters back in time to their high   
  
school days.  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
Piper sat in the attic going through a box of books. Even after   
  
living in the manor for so many years there were still so many boxes   
  
they hadn't gone through. With Cole now permanently vanquished, and   
  
the demons on an apparent sabbatical, she had decided it was a good   
  
time to sort through some of the things. Suddenly, Phoebe and Paige   
  
walked into the attic.  
  
"What cha' doing?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Just sorting through this," said Piper. "It seems like every   
  
year this place gets more and more crowded."  
  
"You're right," said Phoebe. "I guess its like most attics. A   
  
catch all for things you don't want to get rid of but don't use most   
  
of the time.   
  
"Where's Leo?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"I don't know," said Piper. "He was kind of mysterious this   
  
morning. He said something about having to take care of something or   
  
other then orbed out."  
  
"My mom used to go on a rant every Spring," said Paige. "We'd   
  
spend an entire weekend just cleaning out the attic. The next weekend   
  
it was the garage. Boy, how I hated those weekends."  
  
"Maybe we should do that," said Phoebe. "Just go through and   
  
get rid of all the junk."  
  
"Most of its not junk. This for instance." Said Piper, holding   
  
up a photo album. "Its mom and dad's wedding album. I certainly   
  
wouldn't call that junk."  
  
"No of course not," said Phoebe. "But I'm sure a lot of this   
  
stuff is junk. We can get rid of that stuff."  
  
Well as much as I hated it when I was a kid," said Paige, "I   
  
have to admit I miss it now. I guess I just miss my parents. It was   
  
something we always did together."  
  
"We know the feeling," said Piper. "It was the same with us and   
  
Prue. Sometimes I miss some of the things we all used to do   
  
together."  
  
"So do I honey," said Phoebe. "Hey I have an idea. Why don't   
  
we start our own traditions? We can start with the attic. Once a   
  
year we can all come up her together and clean it up.  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Paige.  
  
"Okay then," said Piper, "lets get started. There's a lot of   
  
stuff to go through up here."  
  
They spend the next couple of hours cleaning through boxes   
  
around the closet. They piled all the junk the planned to get rid of   
  
next to the attic door.  
  
"Hey, whose is this?" asked Paige holding up a book.  
  
"What is it?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Looks like a high school year book," said Paige. "I'm assuming   
  
this is not junk."  
  
"Let me see that," said Piper.  
  
She took the book from Paige and looked it over.  
  
"It's mine," said Piper. "I got it my junior year. Lets see I   
  
was sixteen. Prue was eighteen and a senior. That's the year she   
  
graduated. And Phoebe would have been fourteen and a freshman."  
  
"The year of hell," joked Phoebe. "I seemed to recall I was   
  
especially troublesome.  
  
"Let's see," said Paige. "That would have mad me twelve. The   
  
year before my parents died. Oh yeah, I remember. I sort of ran away   
  
from home for a couple of days that year."  
  
"Where did you go?" asked Piper.  
  
"Oh," said Paige thinking, "I don't remember. I do know I   
  
caught hell when I got home though."  
  
"Piper wasn't that the year those five girls were murdered?"   
  
asked Phoebe  
  
"Yeah it was," said Piper. "They never caught the guy."  
  
"What murders?" asked Paige  
  
"Five girls from our school were kidnapped and murdered," said   
  
Piper. "Then they just suddenly stopped. Everyone was on edge."  
  
"I can imagine," said Paige. "Did you guys know any of the   
  
girls?"  
  
"No not really," said Phoebe. "But if I remember didn't they   
  
have an entire page in the yearbook dedicated to them?"  
  
"Yeah" said Piper, opening the book. "Let me see if I can find   
  
it."  
  
As soon as Piper opened the book, a wind began to whip around   
  
the attic. Before any of the girls could move, a vortex opened,   
  
drawing them inside. Within seconds, the attic was empty.  
  
TWO  
  
Piper stood looking down a hallway filled with kids. Row upon   
  
row of lockers lined both sides of the hallway. A low roar filled the   
  
hall as all of the kids talked at once each involved in their own   
  
conversations. The sight was unmistakable. She was standing in the   
  
hallway of a school.  
  
But that didn't make any sense. Only a moment ago she, Phoebe,   
  
and Paige had been in the attic. Paige hadn't orbed them anywhere.   
  
And Leo was gone at the moment. How could she just suddenly appear   
  
here? And Why?  
  
"Well, you gonna' let me borrow them or what?"  
  
Piper spun around. Standing next to her was a blonde, about   
  
sixteen. She stood looking at Piper with her hand out. For a minute   
  
Piper didn't recognize the girl. Then, suddenly, she remembered who   
  
it was.  
  
"Melissa?" questioned Piper.  
  
"Don't go spacey on me Piper," said the girl. "If I fail   
  
another Bio test my mom is going to kill me. Are you going to let me   
  
borrow your notes from class or not?"  
  
Piper suddenly noticed she was holding several pages of   
  
handwritten notes. She recognized the handwriting. It was hers. And   
  
the heading on the first page indicated they were from a biology   
  
class.  
  
"What?" questioned Piper "bio notes?"  
  
"Yeah," said the girl, taking the pages from Piper. "Thanks   
  
Piper. You've saved my life. I'll get these back to you after study   
  
hall."  
  
Piper just watched as the girl hurried away down the hallway.   
  
This was crazy. Melissa Stephens had been one of Piper's high school   
  
friends. One of her few friends, she and Piper were the same age.   
  
That would make her about thirty now. But this girl was obviously a   
  
high school student. And she was tool old to have been Melissa's   
  
daughter.   
  
Piper turned and looked at the open locker she was standing next   
  
to. She hadn't seen that locker in almost 15 years. It had been her   
  
locker in high school. It was exactly as she remembered, including   
  
the small makeup mirror hanging on the door.  
  
The reflection staring back at her was her reflection. But it   
  
was her high school reflection, not the reflection of a fully-grown,   
  
Piper. A married Piper who was expecting her first child. Almost   
  
involuntarily, she looked down.  
  
Her stomach was flat as a board. She wasn't very surprised. It   
  
didn't take much to figure out what had happened. Somehow, she had   
  
gone back in time. She was obviously back in high school, apparently,   
  
some time during her sophomore or junior year. As she remembered it,   
  
she had met Melissa, during her sophomore year.  
  
And in coming back to the past, she had appeared in her high   
  
school body which meant, there was no baby, or any powers. Her powers   
  
were still years in the future.  
  
What she didn't know was how she had come to the past. Or why.   
  
Outside of the Elders, It took a Power of Three spell to travel in   
  
time. Could the Elders be behind this? Sending her back to the past   
  
for some purpose?  
  
She had no answers. Nor did she know if Phoebe and Paige had   
  
come back with her. They had all been together when this had   
  
happened. But that was no guarantee they had been affected too.  
  
"Hey did you hear about little sister?" asked a voice behind   
  
her.  
  
Piper turned and froze. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw   
  
Prue standing there. A young Prue, as she had looked in high school.  
  
"She got caught skipping class again," said Prue. "And she was   
  
caught smoking in the bathroom again. Grams is going to have a fit."  
  
Piper couldn't speak. All she could do was stare at her older   
  
sister.  
  
THREE  
  
"You okay?" asked Prue.  
  
"Prue, you're alive," gasped Piper hugging her sister close.   
  
"You're alive."  
  
"Of course I am," said Prue. "Are you okay?"  
  
"What?" questioned Piper, composing herself. "Oh yeah. I was   
  
just so glad to see you that's all."  
  
"Ease up," said Prue. "I know these killings have everyone on   
  
edge but I'm fine."  
  
"Killings?" questioned Piper. "Oh yeah, the killings. Aren't   
  
they terrible?"  
  
"They'll catch the guy," said Pure. "Just don't walk home   
  
alone. And with what Phoebe did today, you might want to spend some   
  
time at the library before you go home. Grams is going to be mad as a   
  
hornet when she finds out what Phoebe did."  
  
"Oh, okay," said Piper. "Do you know where Phoebe is right   
  
now?"  
  
"Where else?" Prue asked. "The Principals office."  
  
"Okay, thanks," said Piper.  
  
"See you at home," said Prue, walking down the hall.  
  
Piper closed her locker and headed to the principals office. At   
  
least she knew a little than she did before. It was some time during   
  
her junior year. Prue had mentioned killings, plural. That mean at   
  
least two of the victims had already died. It should be easy to find   
  
out how many there had already been. It would be all over the school.  
  
But right now she had to find Phoebe and Paige. She had to find   
  
out if they had come back with her or if she had come back alone. She   
  
was going to need help if she was going to figure this thing out.  
  
She stood outside the principals' office waiting for Phoebe.   
  
The secretary said that Phoebe was still in his office but should be   
  
out soon. Piper had no idea how to find out if this Phoebe was the   
  
future Phoebe or the one still in high school.  
  
She couldn't just come out and ask. If Phoebe hadn't come back   
  
with her, she'd sound like an idiot. She was still considering her   
  
options when Phoebe came out of the office.  
  
Piper just stared at her younger sister. She had forgotten how   
  
outlandish the young Phoebe had dressed. She was wearing a pair of   
  
jeans with the knees deliberately ripped out. She was just beginning   
  
to "fill out" and wore a strapless blouse that accentuated her ever-  
  
increasing cleavage. This was topped off with a leather motorcycle   
  
jacket. Piper could only stare at this Phoebe, who was a long way   
  
from the mature responsible woman she would eventually become.  
  
FOUR  
  
"Don't say anything," snapped Phoebe. "I've already been read   
  
the riot act by Principal Michaels."  
  
"Busted again, huh?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yeah," said Phoebe. "Grams is going to go ballistic. He   
  
called her and she persuaded him not to kick me out of school. But I   
  
am not looking forward to going home."  
  
"Well don't cut class or smoke in school, and you wont have to   
  
worry about it," said Piper.  
  
"I know, I know," said Phoebe. "Uh, Piper, um, have you seen   
  
Prue today?"  
  
"Yeah," said Piper. "She told me where you were at. Why?"  
  
"Just curious," said Phoebe. "I uh, just haven't seen her since   
  
I, uh got to school."  
  
"I think she went to class," said Piper.  
  
"Oh, okay," said Phoebe. "You haven't seen my friend, Paige   
  
have you? Paige Matthews?'  
  
Piper's heart skipped a beat. Neither of them had known Paige   
  
until AFTER Prue had died. If Phoebe was mentioning her, it might be   
  
her way of seeing if this was the future Piper.  
  
"Not since I got to school," said Piper. "Have you seen Leo?"  
  
"You said he went to a meeting this morning," said Phoebe.   
  
"Piper?"  
  
"Mrs. Turner?" questioned Piper.  
  
"Oh thank goodness," said Phoebe. "I was afraid I was here by   
  
myself. Piper what's going on? One minute we're in the attic, the   
  
next I'm in there getting my butt chewed out."  
  
"I don't know," said Piper. "Come on. Let's find some place   
  
private where we can talk."  
  
They went to one of the girls' bathrooms. With everyone in   
  
class, it was deserted. Piper locked the door after they were inside.  
  
"Look at me," said Phoebe, looking at herself in the mirror.   
  
"I'm a kid."  
  
"You're fourteen," said Piper. "Prue mentioned the murders.   
  
That would make this my junior year, and your freshman year."  
  
"And this outfit," said Phoebe. "Ugh, didn't I ever dress   
  
normally."  
  
"No you didn't, sweetie, " said Piper. "Remember you dressed   
  
that way just to piss Grams off."  
  
"Oh, right," said Phoebe. "Piper, what are we doing here? And   
  
how did we get here?"  
  
"I don't know," said Piper. "I just opened my yearbook and the   
  
next thing I know, we're back here. I wonder where Paige is."  
  
"She probably ended up in herself, too" said Phoebe. "If she's   
  
only twelve, she would be at a different school."  
  
"If she came back at all," said Piper. "It might just be you   
  
and me."  
  
"So what do we do?" asked Phoebe. "If we're still teenagers, we   
  
don't have our powers. How do we figure out what's going on?"  
  
"If we could get to the Book of Shadows, it might give up some   
  
answers," said Piper.  
  
"Good luck," said Phoebe. "Grams always kept the attic locked   
  
and wouldn't let up go up there. I'm betting she's put a spell on it   
  
so we can't open the door. Remember after she died? You and Prue   
  
couldn't get the door opened until I got there."  
  
"I remember," said Piper. "We'll just have to see if we can   
  
figure this out without the book."  
  
"That's not going to be easy," said Phoebe. "No book, no   
  
powers, maybe no Paige, this is going to be difficult."  
  
"We'll have to think of something," said Piper. "I'm betting   
  
its no coincidence this happened when I opened my yearbook. Maybe   
  
some mystical force used it to bring back here."  
  
"We can't change the past you know that," said Phoebe. "So why   
  
bring up back?"  
  
"I don't know," said Piper. "That's one of the things we have   
  
to figure out."  
  
Suddenly they heard the lock on the door turn. They watched as   
  
the door opened and a woman walked in. It took both of them a moment   
  
to recognize the woman. At almost the same instant, they both   
  
remembered who the woman was. It was Mrs. Logan, the schools' vice   
  
principal.  
  
FIVE  
  
"I trust you both have a pass to be here," said Mrs. Logan.  
  
"What?" asked Piper "Oh no we don't. Uh actually, Phoebe wasn't   
  
feeling well. We thought we should get her out of the halls."  
  
"Oh yeah," said Phoebe. "I uh, felt like I was going to throw up."  
  
"Cigarettes will do that," said Logan. "You seem to be feeling   
  
better now."  
  
"Yeah, I am," said Phoebe. "I'm feeling a lot better.  
  
"Then I suggest you get to class," said Logan  
  
"We were just heading there," said Piper.  
  
"That was close," said Phoebe as they headed down the hallway.   
  
"I thought grams was going to get another call on me today."  
  
"You forget," said Piper. "I was almost never in trouble in   
  
high school. In fact, most of the teachers liked me."  
  
"Why not?" asked Phoebe. "Almost straight A's. Never late to   
  
class, never missed a class and always did your homework. You were a   
  
teachers dream student."  
  
"Come on," said Piper. "We have some work to do. First, we   
  
have to find Paige. We have to see if she was brought back with us.   
  
Then we have to figure out what's going on."  
  
Finding Paige proved to be harder than they had imagined.   
  
Although they knew a lot about Paige's childhood they soon found out   
  
there were a lot of specifics they didn't know. Like her parents   
  
names or her address. Or what the names of the schools she had   
  
attended had been. Matthews was a pretty common name. There were far   
  
too many in the phone book to call all of them. And without some idea   
  
of what school she had attended, they had no idea where to start   
  
looking.  
  
"I never realized just how little we know about her," said   
  
Phoebe.  
  
"We've only known her a year and a half," said Piper. "You   
  
can't learn everything over night."  
  
"Actually its closer to two years now," said a voice behind   
  
them, "and from the sound of it, I'm not the only one doing the H.G.   
  
Wells thing."  
  
Piper and Phoebe turned to see a very young Paige standing   
  
behind them. She had straight black hair, and braces. And she looked   
  
to be about twelve years old."  
  
"Paige?" questioned Phoebe.  
  
"Its me sis," said Paige. "It took me a while to get oriented   
  
but I got here as quickly as I could."  
  
The three sisters hugged, glad to all be together again.  
  
"How did you find us?" asked Piper. "I don't remember ever   
  
telling you what high school we went to."  
  
"I sensed you," said Paige. "As soon as I knew you were alone,   
  
I orbed here."  
  
"You orbed?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Wait a minute," said Piper. "How can you orb? You wont be a   
  
Charmed One for more than a decade."  
  
"I may not have my witch powers," said Paige, "but remember,   
  
I've always been half White Lighter. I just didn't know it or how to   
  
use my powers. That's not a problem for me as an adult. And since   
  
I've always had my White Lighter powers, I can use them even if I am   
  
only twelve years old."  
  
"That might come in handy," said Piper. "At least one of us has   
  
our powers."  
  
"So you guys don't know what's going on either?" asked Paige.  
  
"No," said Phoebe. "We think it might have something to do with   
  
the murders. But that's only speculation right now."  
  
"We need the Book of Shadows," said Paige.  
  
"That's not going to be easy," said Piper. "Grams keeps the   
  
attic door locked. Probably so we don't find the Book of Shadows."  
  
"No problem," said Paige. "I can orb all of us in. A locked   
  
door is no hindrance to me."  
  
"That's a good idea?" said Phoebe. "But we better wait until   
  
Grams is gone. We don't want to make her suspicious."  
  
"Good idea," said Piper. "Lets get home. Maybe there's   
  
something there that can give us a clue as to what's going on.  
  
SIX  
  
"Phoebe, what were you thinking?" Grams asked back at the   
  
manor. "Skipping class again, and smoking. Do you have any idea what   
  
smoking will do to you? Especially at your age?"  
  
"I know grams," said Phoebe, "and I'm really sorry."  
  
"That's what you said the last time," said Grams. "And the time   
  
before that. Every time you get in trouble and every time you're   
  
sorry. But you keep doing it. The principal wanted to expel you this   
  
time. Honestly, Phoebe, I just don't know what I'm going to do with   
  
you."  
  
"This time I mean it, Grams," said Phoebe. "I really, really am   
  
sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I just wasn't thinking."  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Grams.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"You seem different, that's all," said Grams.  
  
"Oh, uh, I think she's learned her lesson Grams," interjected   
  
Piper. "Principal Michaels really read her the riot act. I think it   
  
sank in this time."  
  
"You do?" asked Grams, looking at Piper. "Well, you're still   
  
grounded for a month. Straight to school, and straight home, and no   
  
television. You can spend the time catching up on all that homework   
  
you've missed."  
  
"Okay," said Phoebe.  
  
"What, no crying or complaining?" asked Grams. "Not even an   
  
argument?"  
  
"I screwed up," said Phoebe.  
  
"Okay," said Grams. "So who's your friend?"  
  
"Paige Matthews, Grams, Uh, I mean Ms Halliwell," said Paige.  
  
"Oh, go ahead and call me Grams," said Grams. "They do."  
  
"Okay, Thanks," said Paige.  
  
"Do I know your parents?" asked Grams. "You seem familiar."  
  
"No I don't think so," said Paige. "I go to a different school.   
  
I don't think you've ever met them."  
  
"You just look so familiar," said Grams. "Oh, well dinner will   
  
be ready in a little bit. Paige you're welcome to stay if you want."  
  
"Thanks, Grams," said Paige. "I'd like that."  
  
"Girls," said Grams. "Prue is leaving on her class trip   
  
tomorrow. Tonight, I'd like a nice, peaceful dinner without any   
  
arguing if you don't mind. Let's just see if we can all be civil to   
  
each other just this one time."  
  
"We'll be on our best behavior, Grams," promised Phoebe.  
  
"Both of you," emphasized Grams, looking directly at Phoebe.  
  
"Word of honor," said Phoebe.  
  
Grams walked to the kitchen door. Just before she walked into   
  
the kitchen she turned and looked at the three. She had a strange   
  
look on her face. Then she turned and walked into the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
Dinner went just as the girls had promised. Instead of arguing   
  
over some silly disagreement, they had a nice peaceful dinner. Prue   
  
was more than a little confused when Phoebe didn't lash out like she   
  
usually did when Prue made her snide remarks about Phoebe's actions.   
  
After a couple of remarks, Prue let the matter drop.  
  
"I have my women's meeting tomorrow," said Grams, "so I'll be   
  
late getting home. But you still have to come straight home from   
  
school, Phoebe. And remember. No television.  
  
"Understood," said Phoebe. "Straight home from school."  
  
"I'll make sure she does," said Piper.  
  
"You're helpful all of a sudden," said Prue. "Usually you don't   
  
volunteer for something like that."  
  
"Just trying to help Phoebe prove she's changed," said Piper.  
  
"Well," said Grams, "Paige you want me to take you home? It's   
  
dark out. Not very safe for a young girl this time of night."  
  
"Oh, uh, no," said Paige. "My dad's meeting me down the street.   
  
He's probably already there. I guess I should be going."  
  
"Stop by again sometime," Grams said.  
  
"I will," said Paige  
  
"She's a nice girl," said Grams. "Well, big day tomorrow.   
  
Guess I should be getting to bed. Don't stay up too late."  
  
"We won't" promised Pure.  
  
The three sisters stayed up talking. Although she was perplexed   
  
about it, Pure found it refreshing to just talk with her sisters   
  
instead of fighting with them.  
  
SEVEN  
  
"Morning," Piper said to Paige.  
  
"Morning," said Paige. "Feels kind of strange having to sneak   
  
into the manor. Lucky for me I can get in unobserved."  
  
"Well, you need to get out the same way," said Piper. "We can't   
  
have Grams catching you here. Too many questions we couldn't answer.   
  
We'll meet you at school."  
  
Paige orbed out of the bedroom. After leaving the manor the   
  
night before, she had orbed back to Piper's room. She had stayed   
  
there the night. Now, she waited at the school for Piper and Phoebe.  
  
In uncharacteristic fashion, Piper and Phoebe saw their oldest   
  
sister off at the bus. They both knew that whatever they had come   
  
here to do would probably be finished before Prue returned from the   
  
trip. At lest they had the opportunity to visit with her again.  
  
Piper and Phoebe met Paige at the pre-arranged location. Their   
  
plan was simple. Paige would orb them into the attic while Grams was   
  
at her women's meeting. She attended the meeting every week. They   
  
would be able to look through the Book of Shadows without being   
  
disturbed.  
  
"I don't see why we can't just tell her," said Paige. "She is a   
  
witch, after all. I'm sure she'd understand."  
  
"We can't change the past," said Piper. "Which means,   
  
presumably, that we can't give her any idea of what her future is   
  
going to be like."  
  
"Besides," said Phoebe. "She'd want to know why Prue didn't   
  
come back with us and you did. Remember, no one knows about you yet.   
  
And I for one don't want to tell her about Prue. No sense in   
  
upsetting her like that."  
  
"Right," said Piper. "Now, she'll be at her meeting for several   
  
hours. It should give us enough time to look through the book. So I   
  
guess its time for you to do your thing"  
  
Paige took hold of Piper and Phoebe and orbed them into the   
  
attic. It looked exactly as Piper and Phoebe remembered it looking   
  
when they had first opened the attic door.  
  
"She kept the Book of Shadows in that footlocker under the   
  
window," said Phoebe. "I wonder why she didn't keep it on the podium   
  
like we do."  
  
"Probably in case we ever got in here,' said Piper. "At least   
  
this way there was less of a chance of us finding it."  
  
Phoebe pulled the book out of the locker. In all the centuries   
  
it had existed, it hadn't changed a bit. Except it got progressively   
  
larger, as succeeding generations of Halliwells added to it.  
  
"To bad we cant make a few entries," said Phoebe, "It might save   
  
us some heartache."  
  
"I know, sweetie," said Piper. "But you know the rules."  
  
Phoebe opened the book and they began to look through it. Most   
  
entries they just skimmed over. They knew those entries would have   
  
nothing to do with their current situations.  
  
"What about that one?" asked Paige. "A Woogie?"  
  
"It might be possible," said Piper. "But somehow I don't think   
  
so. The Woogie didn't strike me as having the power to move anyone   
  
through time."  
  
"What about Tempest?" asked Phoebe. "His specialty was time   
  
manipulation?"  
  
"He was destroyed when," began Piper, "before the Source was   
  
vanquished. Unless he reached into the future for us, I think we can   
  
count him out as well."  
  
"You're right," said Piper. "There just doesn't seem to be   
  
anything that fits. I was sure we'd find something that would help   
  
us."  
  
"Maybe I could help," said a voice from the attic doorway. "I   
  
have some experience with that book."  
  
The sisters looked up to see Grams standing in the doorway to   
  
the attic. Her arms were folded across her chest.  
  
"Apparently," said Grams. "Phoebe isn't the only one who cuts   
  
class."  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Be sure not to miss Part 2: Serial Killer. Forced to tell Grams   
  
the truth, the sisters enlist her aid to find out why they've been   
  
brought to the past. What they discover sets them on the trail of a   
  
killer. A killer who is hunting witches.  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed"   
  
stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/ . You can also   
  
post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


	2. Coven2

CHARMED  
  
"Makeshift Coven"  
  
by J. B. Tilton and Angela Roche  
  
email: aramath@isot.com  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Part 2: SERIAL KILLER  
  
Forced to tell Grams the truth, the sisters enlist her aid to   
  
find out why they've been brought to the past. What they discover and   
  
sets them on the trail of a killer. A killer who is hunting witches.  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
"So you're telling me you've come back in time?" asked Grams.   
  
"Like you did about twelve years ago?"  
  
"Yes," said Piper.  
  
"Only, this time we didn't do it," said Phoebe. "Piper opened   
  
her yearbook and it just sort of happened. We don't know how or why."  
  
"There must have been an enchantment on the book," said Grams.   
  
"Sitting there waiting until a specific set of circumstances   
  
occurred."  
  
"But who did it?" asked Piper. "Aside from the Elders or the   
  
Power of Three who has the power to cast such a powerful spell?"  
  
"I don't know," said Grams. "We need to get Prue back here. If   
  
you all came back together, we may need...  
  
"Grams," interrupted Piper, "Prue didn't come with us."  
  
"Why not?" asked Grams. "If this spell or whatever it was   
  
brought both of you back why wouldn't it bring.... Oh, I see."  
  
"She didn't suffer," said Phoebe. "It was over very quickly."  
  
"Well," said Grams, a little saddened, "We always knew it was a   
  
possibility." She looked at Paige. "You're not a friend from school,   
  
are you?"  
  
"No, grams, I'm not," said Paige.  
  
"That's why you looked so familiar," said Grams. "You have   
  
Patty's eyes."  
  
"And Sam's mouth," said Piper.  
  
"Sam?" questioned Grams. "Oh I see. No wonder no one knew   
  
about you. The Elders would have a fit if they found out."  
  
"What are you doing home?" asked Phoebe. "Your women's meetings   
  
always lasted all afternoon."  
  
"You mean my Wicca meeting?" asked Grams smiling.  
  
"Wicca?" questions Piper. "You mean those meetings were   
  
actually a coven?"  
  
"I am a high priestess," said Grams. "What did you think I was   
  
a high Priestess of? That's how I recognized the change in the two of   
  
you. There was power there that you never had before. I knew that   
  
wasn't possible. So I came home early and found you upstairs."  
  
"And we thought we could hide it from you," said Phoebe.  
  
"You girls could never hide anything from me," said Grams. "And   
  
now I have another granddaughter. For a little while at least."  
  
"I'm afraid when we first met I wasn't very friendly to you,"   
  
said Paige.  
  
"I'm sure I didn't hold it against you," said Grams. "You would   
  
have had to get used to me. They grew up with me. You would have had   
  
no idea who I was."  
  
"As I recall," said Paige, "that's the same thing you did say to   
  
me."  
  
"Well it appears you got over it," said Grams smiling.  
  
"Eventually," said Paige.  
  
"Good," said Grams. "Now what we need to figure out is how you   
  
got back here and why?"  
  
"What about unbinding our powers?" Phoebe asked. "In these   
  
bodies we have no powers. Except for Paige's White Lighter powers."  
  
"She can't do that," said Piper.  
  
"Why not?" Paige asked.  
  
"Because she didn't do it before," said Piper. "She told us   
  
that after she bound our powers as children, she never unbound them."  
  
"Besides," said Grams. "If I do, you'll have that warlock to   
  
contend with. And since Paige obviously doesn't become a Charmed One   
  
for several years, you wouldn't have the Power of Three to protect you   
  
against him. I'm afraid Piper is right. We'll have to leave your   
  
powers bound."  
  
"It was just a thought," said Phoebe.  
  
"Well," said Grams, "Obviously magic is involved. And without   
  
your powers, you're going to need my help. So tell me exactly what   
  
happened just before you came back."  
  
TWO  
  
"Well," said Grams, closing the Book of Shadows, "there doesn't   
  
seem to be anything in here that gives us a clue. Whatever is going   
  
on it doesn't seem to be anything in the book. Come on, let's go   
  
downstairs. I think I have a way to find out.  
  
They all went down to the living room. Grams pulled a map of   
  
San Francisco, similar to the one the sisters used for scrying. The   
  
she removed a crystal hanging around her neck. She held the crystal   
  
by the chain over the map and recited a spell.  
  
"Sisters three come from the future have come,  
  
"To perform a task left undone.  
  
"Show us now what task this be,  
  
"Reveal to us what we need to see."  
  
Suddenly the crystal was ripped from Grams hand and went flying   
  
across the room. It landed on the floor resting on some newspapers,   
  
next to the fireplace. Phoebe went to get the crystal.  
  
"Well that's new," said Paige. "I've never seen that happen   
  
before."  
  
"Neither have I," said Grams. "It should have shown us where   
  
you were supposed to go."  
  
"Maybe someone is using magic against us," suggested Piper. "To   
  
keep us from finding out what it is we're supposed to do."  
  
"I don't think so," said Phoebe, holding a newspaper up for them   
  
to see. "I think it worked just as it was supposed to."  
  
"What's that?" asked Grams, looking a picture of a young girl on   
  
the front page.  
  
"The latest victim of the serial killer," said Phoebe. "The   
  
crystal was lying squarely on the picture."  
  
"You think we're supposed to stop the killings?" asked Paige.   
  
"What about not being able to change the past?"  
  
"Well," said Piper, "grams' magic is pretty strong. Almost as   
  
strong as the Power of Three. I agree with Phoebe. I'd say we were   
  
brought back here to do something about these murders."  
  
"But what about not changing the past?" asked Paige.  
  
"Maybe you aren't changing it," said Grams.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"What if you're correcting it?" asked Grams. "What if someone   
  
else came back from the future to kill these girls? What if you were   
  
brought back to stop them and set things straight?  
  
"Well this Glenda Johnson was the third victim," said Piper   
  
looking at the paper. "If we're supposed to stop the murders we're   
  
just a little bit late."  
  
"Not if only the first three died initially," said Grams. "It   
  
stands to reason whatever magic brought you here would have brought   
  
you in time to do whatever it is you were supposed to do. What if   
  
only the first three girls were murdered initially? What if someone   
  
came from the future and murdered the other two? You did say there   
  
were a total of five victims."  
  
"And whomever or whatever brought us back," said Piper, "brought   
  
us back to protect the last two. Makes sense to me. It would explain   
  
why we didn't we get here before the first three were killed."  
  
"So what we need to do now," said Paige, "is figure out what all   
  
the victims have in common. Figure out why the killer targeted them?"  
  
"As I recall," said Piper, "there didn't seem to be a pattern.   
  
Except that they all went to our high school. Other than that the   
  
police couldn't figure out any motive behind the killings."  
  
"There's got to be something," said Grams. "They don't seem to   
  
be random murders. Do you remember the names of the last two   
  
victims?"  
  
"Let me think," said Piper. "There was Michelle Holmes and, I   
  
think Carrie Parker. Yeah, those were the last two."  
  
"I think our first order of business," said Grams, "is to find   
  
out what we can do about the first three victims. I think it's time   
  
we paid a condolence call on the mothers of the first three victims."  
  
THREE  
  
Grams and the girls stood on the front porch of a house. When   
  
the door opened a woman about the girls' mothers age answered. A tiny   
  
bell, hanging on the door, rang.  
  
"Hello," said grams. "We're looking for Karen Lynch,"  
  
"I'm Karen Lynch," said the woman.  
  
"My name is Penny Halliwell," said Grams. "These are my   
  
granddaughters Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Piper was in the same class   
  
at school as your daughter, Terry. We just wanted to offer   
  
condolences on your loss. I lost my daughter a number of years ago.   
  
I know how trying this can be for you."  
  
"Please, come in," said Karen.  
  
The house was a small frame building only a single story high.   
  
It was modestly decorated. An open map of San Francisco lay on the   
  
coffee table. Grams and the sisters could smell incense burning.  
  
"That's very nice incense," said Grams.  
  
"It was Terry's favorite," said Karen  
  
" I didn't know Terry well," said Piper. "It's a big class and   
  
it's hard to know everyone."  
  
"I appreciate your visit," said Karen. "Terry's father left   
  
several years ago. It's been just her and me. It's been very hard   
  
since..."  
  
"I understand," said Grams, looking around. "Have you lived in   
  
San Francisco long?"  
  
"I grew up here," said Karen.  
  
"Are you planning on moving?" asked Paige. " I noticed you have   
  
a map of San Francisco out?"  
  
"Oh, uh, yes, I was thinking about it," said Karen nervously.   
  
"There are a lot of memories in this house. Terry was born here.   
  
Sometimes it can be hard just to get up each morning."  
  
"I remember being like that after my daughter, Patty, died,"   
  
said Grams. "The girls were too young to really understand what was   
  
going on. But it gets easier with time."  
  
"So I've been told," said Karen. "I have a support group of   
  
sorts. They've been a great help to me."  
  
"Not doubt," said Grams. "Your support group. Have you or they   
  
had any luck? Finding the killer, I mean?"  
  
"That's the responsibility of the police," said Karen.  
  
"Normally, I'd agree with you," said Grams. "But there must be   
  
something unusual about your daughters death or you wouldn't be   
  
looking for him yourself. I just assumed your support group was   
  
probably helping you in that regard."  
  
"Well even if I did find him," said Karen, "there's not a lot I   
  
could do about it. Except turn him over to the police."  
  
"Well, for a normal killer, yes," said Grams. "But not if he's   
  
a demon."  
  
"Grams," said Piper.  
  
"Oh, it's okay Piper," said Grams. "That map isn't used to find   
  
a new house. Not with that crystal she has hanging around her neck.   
  
And that incense is incense for the dead. Not to mention the bell   
  
hanging on the door. Certain demons can be kept away with a bell.   
  
The sound causes them intense pain. Karen is a witch"  
  
"Listen, I don't know what you want," started Karen nervously.  
  
"It's okay dear," said Grams, pulling out a necklace of the   
  
triquetra she was wearing, "you're in very good company.  
  
"You're a witch too?" asked Karen.  
  
"Grams is a high priestess," said Phoebe.  
  
"Thank goodness," said Karen. "Being a witch is not real   
  
popular in some circles. I thought maybe you were one of those nut   
  
cases.  
  
"I've met my share of them," said Grams  
  
"Are you three witches too?" asked Karen of the girls.  
  
"Sort of," said Piper. "It's a long story."  
  
"Three sisters all witches?" questioned Karen. "The   
  
granddaughters of a high priestess? You're the Charmed Ones. Melinda   
  
Warrens' prophecy has been fulfilled."  
  
"Well, I guess you could say that," said Phoebe.  
  
"Okay then," said Grams. "All the reports indicate this is   
  
nothing more than a normal serial killer. If you've been scrying for   
  
a demon, there must be something that makes you think it's a demon.   
  
Tell us everything you know about these murders. And what you suspect   
  
about the killer.  
  
FOUR  
  
"Well," said Karen, pouring more coffee, " so far that's   
  
everything the police have released on the three murders. Terry was   
  
the first one. They didn't realize it was a serial killer until the   
  
second girl, Traci Arborgast, was found murdered the same way. And   
  
now this Glenda Johnson is his third victim."  
  
"There's nothing to connect them," said Grams. "And so far   
  
nothing that indicates the supernatural."  
  
"I said that's all the police have released," said Karen. "I've   
  
learned a couple of things the police haven't released. Such as they   
  
all appear to all have been ceremonial sacrifices. The murder weapon   
  
appears to have been a long thin knife."  
  
"An athame," said Piper. "That would definitely make it   
  
supernatural in nature. Which means all we have to do is figure out   
  
what ceremony was involved. That should give us an idea who's doing   
  
it."  
  
"Well as usual," said Karen, " the police think it's some sort of   
  
devil worship cult."  
  
"Typical," said Grams. "The police can be so short sighted. If   
  
it's a ceremonial sacrifice, it MUST be devil worshippers. They don't   
  
seem to realize there are other groups just as evil who use some of   
  
the same methods and sacrificial ceremonies."  
  
"There is one other thing," said Karen. "Each of the victims   
  
had a symbol carved into her chest before she died. I've been trying   
  
to track it down but so far I've had no luck."  
  
She took out a pad and pencil and drew the symbol. It consisted   
  
of an inverted cross with a five pointed star at the top. There was a   
  
circle drawn around the inverted cross and star and a straight line   
  
underneath the circle.  
  
"I've checked every source for the demonic information I can   
  
find but I haven't been able to identify it yet," said Karen.   
  
"Neither have the police."  
  
"Hey, I've seen that before," said Paige.  
  
"You have?" asked Karen excitedly.  
  
"Yes," said Paige. "In one of my college classes I wrote a   
  
paper on ancient signs and symbols. It belonged to a special order of   
  
knights.  
  
"You've been to college?" asked Karen in surprise.  
  
"Oh," said Paige, "I'm older than I look. Anyway, that one is   
  
pretty obscure. It was used mostly during the Spanish Inquisition.   
  
The Pope commissioned a special order of knights to dig out witches,   
  
heretics, that sort of thing. Then the inquisitors would come in and   
  
get their confessions before they were executed. As I recall, they   
  
were disbanded after the Inquisition."  
  
"Well, that's more than we had before," said Karen. "But what   
  
does a defunct order of knights have to do with demonic murders   
  
hundreds of years later?"  
  
"They don't," said Grams. "I recognize that symbol, too. I   
  
encountered it years ago, before I was even married. Paige is right.   
  
That order of knights was disbanded when the Pope decided their   
  
services were no longer needed.  
  
"But the core group of knights refused to disband. They   
  
continued on in secret eventually becoming something of a secret   
  
society. Over the years their order has changed but their mandate has   
  
never changed.  
  
"You see, the Pope who commissioned the original knights simply   
  
disbanded them. He neglected to revoke the commission. He felt since   
  
the knights didn't exist and longer, their commission really held no   
  
meaning. So it was just forgotten about."  
  
"But that core group still operated under that commission," said   
  
Piper.  
  
"Yes," Grams said. "To them, that commission gives them the   
  
justification to do whatever they have to do to carry out their   
  
mandate."  
  
"What is their mandate?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"To seek out evil doers and heretics," said Grams. "At least   
  
that was their original commission. Like the organization, it's   
  
changed over the centuries. Now, they have only a single purpose.   
  
They're witch hunters. They're the most fanatical and dangerous witch   
  
hunters who have ever existed. And they won't rest until every witch   
  
is dead."  
  
FIVE  
  
Knowing they were looking for witch hunters instead of a demon   
  
changed the direction of their investigation. And knowing whom the   
  
next two victims would be made it easier to search for the killers.  
  
"It's probably only one or two of the order," said Grams.   
  
"Witch hunters typically work alone. And the Holy Order of Purity is   
  
relatively small. More than likely they spread out to cover as much   
  
territory as they can."  
  
"But why go after witches?" asked Paige. "Witches are good.   
  
Why not go after warlocks."  
  
"They do," said Karen. "To a witch hunter, there is no   
  
distinction between a witch and a warlock. Both are considered   
  
abominations."  
  
"Well that's short sighted," said Paige.  
  
"Prejudice usually is, honey," said Grams. "Centuries ago any   
  
religious belief that didn't conform to the state sanctioned religion   
  
was considered heresy. And most were subject to state sanctioned   
  
murder for their crimes of heresy.  
  
"During the inquisitions witches were primary targets for the   
  
state sanctioned religion of Catholicism. During the Roman Empire,   
  
Christians were considered heretics and fed to lions or put in the   
  
gladiatorial arenas for not worshiping the Roman deities. Down   
  
through history almost every 'official' state religion has persecuted   
  
and murdered those who believed a different way. Even today there are   
  
those who die in other countries for their religious convections."  
  
"Boy, I guess you don't realize how well off you are sometimes,"   
  
said Phoebe.  
  
"We rarely do," said Karen. "Down through the years some of the   
  
prejudices have persisted among small groups. This Holy Order of   
  
Purity appears to be one example. They believe all witches are evil   
  
and abominations. It really doesn't matter what the individual witch   
  
hunter believes. All witches are evil because they believe   
  
differently."  
  
"So this is political?" asked Paige. "A difference in ideology,   
  
not because of something anyone has actually done."  
  
"Usually but not always," said Grams. "There are witch hunters   
  
who have been wronged by a witch or a warlock. But their grief and   
  
hatred have blinded them. All they see is the wrong. They don't see   
  
the individual people. A witch wronged them so all witches must be   
  
evil."  
  
"Unfortunately their solution usually involves killing innocent   
  
witches," said Piper. "At least with those kind it is sometimes   
  
possible to show them how wrong they are and they can change."  
  
"I don't think that's going to happen here," said Phoebe. "This   
  
Holy Order of Purity simply believes that all witches are evil."  
  
"Which means we have to find out who it is before they kill   
  
again," said Grams. "I'll contact Gwen Holmes and Clarice Parker.   
  
We'll bring their daughters to the manor where it will be easier to   
  
protect them.  
  
"Karen you contact Amanda Arborgast and Meg Johnson. You've all   
  
lost daughters to this lunatic. Find out if they are witches and let   
  
them know what we've found out. Bring them to the manor. The more of   
  
us we have working on this, the better chance we'll have of finding   
  
out who's doing it."  
  
"What about us?" asked Piper.  
  
"You three go back to school, " said Grams  
  
"You expect us to sit through some boring classes while you do   
  
all the work?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Not at all dear," said Grams. "Whomever is doing this is   
  
targeting the witches at your school. Something there must have   
  
identified them as witches to the killer. You three are in the best   
  
position to find out what that is."  
  
"Oh, okay," said Phoebe. "That's better."  
  
"She's a little young to be in high school," said Karen, looking   
  
at Paige.  
  
"No problem, " said Paige.  
  
Suddenly Paige changed. It wasn't a big change. She just   
  
appeared to be about Phoebe's age instead of the twelve year old she   
  
was.  
  
"If anyone asks," said Paige, "I'll just say I'm their cousin."  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Karen  
  
"I'll explain it later," said Grams. "Now we'd better get   
  
started if we're going to catch this guy."  
  
SIX  
  
"This is strange," said Phoebe as the three sisters walked   
  
through the school hallways. "These are nothing but kids.  
  
"Well, we are right now too," said Piper. "Just remember we   
  
aren't here to rekindle old friendships. We have a witch hunter to   
  
find."  
  
"No problem here, " said Paige. "I don't have any old   
  
friendships here to rekindle. Just what are we looking for?"  
  
"I don't know," said Piper. "Anything out of the ordinary.   
  
Anything that might tell us who this witch hunter is, or at least what   
  
put him onto those three girls. I'm going to talk with some of my old   
  
friends. They might know something.  
  
I'll do the same," said Phoebe. "We ran in different circles.   
  
Maybe my old friends know something yours don't."  
  
What about me?" Paige asked.  
  
"I know," said Piper. "You're a new transfer student. That way   
  
whatever questions you ask won't sound suspicious. And both of you be   
  
careful. Without our powers we're vulnerable."  
  
"Speak for yourself," smirked Paige.  
  
The three sisters spent most of the day asking questions and   
  
gathering information. They didn't learn much. Mostly just rumors   
  
and speculations. The normal type of wild guesses that run rampant   
  
among a large group of people, especially high school students.  
  
Paige had made a number of new friends. Well not friends   
  
exactly, but most of the kids she talked to were friendly. It was   
  
nearly the end of the day when suddenly she stopped. She stood   
  
staring at a man wearing a maintenance uniform, fixing a broken   
  
window.  
  
"What a hunk," said one of Paige's new friends walking up to   
  
her. "He just started here this year. One of those maintenance men   
  
that keep the school repaired. I wouldn't mind him coming over and   
  
repairing a few things for me."  
  
"He's way too old for you," commented Paige. "Believe me."  
  
"I know he's older," said the girl. "But you know what they say   
  
about older guys."  
  
The girl smiled at Paige then continued down the hallway.  
  
"I wonder what you'd think if you knew he was dead?" said Paige   
  
to herself.  
  
Paige continued to watch the maintenance man until he finished   
  
fixing the window. Then he gathered up his tools and walked toward   
  
Paige.  
  
"Hi," he said as he passed her.  
  
"Hi, Leo," said Paige.  
  
"Do I know you?" asked Leo  
  
"Leo it's me Paige," said Paige.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Leo. "Maybe you have me confused with someone   
  
else. I don't know any Paige."  
  
"I'm sorry, " said Leo. "Maybe you have me confuse with someone   
  
else. I don't know any Paige."  
  
"Of course you don't," said Paige suddenly realizing they   
  
wouldn't meet for about another thirteen years or so. She grabbed Leo   
  
and pulled him into an empty office nearby. "Leo, I know who you are.   
  
And I know what you are."  
  
"I'm a maintenance man," said Leo.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know," said Paige. "It keeps you close to your   
  
charges. I know you're a White Lighter. And I know you're watching   
  
over Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. And later on, me too."  
  
"Miss," said Leo nervously, " I don't know what you're going on   
  
about, but we shouldn't be in here. Someone might get the wrong idea."  
  
"For crying out loud," said Paige.  
  
Suddenly Paige orbed out of the office and almost immediately   
  
orbed back in.  
  
"See," said Paige. "Can anyone but a White Lighter orb?"  
  
"No," said Leo confused. "So that means you're a White Lighter   
  
too?"  
  
"Not exactly," said Paige. "I'm half White Lighter."  
  
"That's not possible," said Leo  
  
"It's kind of a long story," said Paige. "Right now, we could   
  
use your help."  
  
"We?" questioned Leo. "We who?"  
  
"Come on," said Paige, grabbing Leo's wrist. "There's a lot to   
  
explain and not a lot of time to do it."  
  
Before Leo could protest, Paige orbed both of them out of the   
  
office.  
  
SEVEN  
  
"I've never met a White Lighter before," said Karen.  
  
"You don't have your own?" asked Paige.  
  
"Not all witches do dear," said Grams. " So, you're the White   
  
Lighter who's going to watch over my girls."  
  
"I have been for a long time," said Leo. "What I don't   
  
understand is how you know about me. I'm sure I didn't give myself   
  
away."  
  
"Not yet," giggle Phoebe.  
  
"Leo sit down," said Piper. "We need to explain a few things to   
  
you."  
  
"Just be careful what you say honey," said Grams "You can't   
  
tell him too much or you might change things."  
  
"But we cant change the past," said Phoebe.  
  
"No," said Grams, "but it's his future. And he can change that.   
  
I know it's kind of confusing but trust me on this. Just give him the   
  
bare facts."  
  
"Okay" said Piper. "Leo, this all starts in about thirteen   
  
years or so."  
  
* * *  
  
"And you have no idea who enchanted the book?" asked Leo when   
  
Piper had finished.  
  
"None," said Piper. "Or even when they did it. I won't even   
  
get it for several months. Any way, the important thing is for us to   
  
find this witch hunter. Maybe you could check with the Elders and see   
  
if they know anything."  
  
"I'll try," said Leo. "But I'm going to have to explain this   
  
all to them first. Frankly, I'm not sure how much they're going to   
  
believe."  
  
"Just try," said Phoebe. "We really don't have anything to   
  
lose."  
  
"Okay," said Leo. "I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
"Uh, Leo," said Paige. "Nothing about me okay? We aren't sure   
  
exactly when they learn about me. Wouldn't want to give away anything   
  
too soon."  
  
"I'll do my best," promised Leo.  
  
"He's cute," said Gwen Holmes. "I can see why he was chosen as   
  
a White Lighter."  
  
"Well that's not why a White Lighter is chosen," said Grams.  
  
"Oh I know that," said Gwen. "It's just kind of an added bonus,   
  
that's all."  
  
"What are you working on?" Phoebe asked Gwen's daughter   
  
Michelle.  
  
"College applications," said Michelle. "You can't get them in   
  
too early."  
  
"Hey, Piper," said Phoebe, "You and Michelle were born the same   
  
month."  
  
" Really?" questioned Piper. "What a coincidence."  
  
"Yeah," said Phoebe. "You're only four days older than she is."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Meg Johnson, the mother of the latest   
  
victim. "Glenda, my daughter was born the same month."  
  
"Two victims with almost the same birthday?" questioned Grams.   
  
"And both witches? That seems just a little to coincidental to me.   
  
Carrie, how old are you?"  
  
"Fourteen," said the expected fifth victim of the killer.  
  
"Phoebe's fourteen," said Grams. "Karen how old was Terry?"  
  
"Eighteen," said Karen. "In fact she had just turned eighteen."  
  
Grams picked up a pad and pen and handed it to Karen.  
  
"I want each of you to write down your daughters birth date, "   
  
said Grams. "And I hope I'm wrong."  
  
One by one the women wrote down their daughters birth dates.   
  
Grams sat nervously as they did. When they were finished she took the   
  
pad and looked at it.  
  
"Oh my god," said Grams  
  
"What is it Grams," asked Piper  
  
"Terry Lynch and Traci Arborgast the first two victims," said   
  
Grams. "Both eighteen, both birth dates within a few days of Prue's   
  
birthday. Glenda Johnson, the third victim and Michelle Holmes. Both   
  
of their birth dates are within a few days of Piper's. And Carrie   
  
Parkers is only six days after Phoebes'."  
  
"Boy, that's weird," said Paige.  
  
"It's more than weird," said Grams. "And it's too coincidental   
  
to be a coincidence. This witch Hunter isn't after just any witches.   
  
He's after my granddaughters. He's after the Charmed Ones."  
  
To be continued....  
  
Don't miss Part 3: The Holy Order of Purity. With the   
  
realization that the witch hunter is after the Charmed Ones   
  
specifically, Leo and the group of witches intensify their search.   
  
Failure could mean the end of the Charmed Ones before they even exist.  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed"   
  
stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/ . You can also   
  
post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


	3. Coven3

CHARMED  
  
"Makeshift Coven"  
  
by J. B. Tilton and Angela Roche  
  
email: aramath@isot.com  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Part 3: The Holy Order of Purity  
  
With the realization that the witch hunter is after the Charmed   
  
Ones specifically, Leo and the group of witches intensify their   
  
search. Failure could mean the end of the Charmed Ones before they   
  
even exist.  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
"How long does it take to orb where your sister is?" asked   
  
Clarice Parker. "We need to find out what the Elders told Leo."  
  
"Relax, Clarice," said Karen. "He's only been gone twenty   
  
minutes. He's probably just making sure she's not in any immediate   
  
danger. I'm sure he'll get back as quickly as possible. At the   
  
moment its important to make sure Prue is safe. Michelle and Carrie   
  
have us to protect them.  
  
"It'll be okay, Clarice," said Piper. "Leo's very protective of   
  
all of his charges. If there was anything vital we need to know, he   
  
would have said something,"  
  
"I just don't like sitting around waiting, that's all," said   
  
Clarice.  
  
"Oh, you get used to it," said Phoebe.  
  
"I don't understand something," said Carrie. "The Charmed Ones   
  
are all supposed to be sisters. I'm an only child. And Michelle said   
  
she has two brothers but no sisters. Why come after us?"  
  
"Maybe he's just playing the odds," said Meg. "Maybe he doesn't   
  
know that part of the prophecy. Or maybe he's just making sure there   
  
won't be three sisters in the future. By killing one, he prevents the   
  
prophecy from coming true."  
  
"Who knows what a witch hunter thinks," said Grams. "If they   
  
thought rationally they wouldn't be going after just any witch to   
  
begin with."  
  
"Well, it appears he has some information on you," said Amanda.   
  
"He knows enough to go after witches born the same month as the girls.   
  
Although I've never heard of any prophecies that predicted when they   
  
would be born."  
  
"There are a lot of prophecies about them," said Gwen. "To my   
  
knowledge I don't think anyone has ever gathered them all together.   
  
There might even be some we know nothing about."  
  
"Well prophecies can be notoriously inaccurate," said Karen. "I   
  
remember hearing of one a few years ago that even claimed one of them   
  
was to marry an upper level demon. Have you ever heard of anything so   
  
ridiculous?"  
  
Everyone just laughed, including the sisters. But their laughs   
  
were nervous. If only these women knew just how accurate that   
  
particular prophecy had been. Even now with Cole permanently   
  
vanquished and on longer a threat, Phoebe was still somewhat ill at   
  
ease. Suddenly, Leo orbed into the manor.  
  
"Prue's fine," he said before anyone could ask. "There's on   
  
indication that anyone is after her. But I'm keeping an ear out for   
  
her. At the first sound, I'm only an orb away."  
  
"Thanks, Leo," said Piper. "What did you find out from the   
  
Elders?"  
  
"Not much," said Leo. "They can't seem to identify who the   
  
witch hunter is. But they're going to keep checking. They'll let me   
  
know if they find out anything."  
  
"Thanks Leo," said Grams.  
  
"Paige," said Leo, "apparently they already know about you.   
  
They have for a coupled of year now."  
  
What?" asked Paige.  
  
"Don't get excited," said Leo. "They discovered who you were   
  
but they figure its really too late to do anything about it now.   
  
They're taking a wait and see posture. Until you start using magic,   
  
they're going to pretty much leave you alone."  
  
"Well that's a relief anyway," said Paige.  
  
"They also suggested that Michelle and Carrie not be left alone   
  
for a second," said Leo. "They agree with us that they're in a great   
  
deal of danger until this witch hunter is caught."  
  
"With three witches dead already, I can't blame them," said   
  
Gwen.  
  
"Its not that exactly," said Leo. "They already knew Piper,   
  
Phoebe, and Paige had come back. They sensed the time disruption when   
  
the vortex opened."  
  
"I'll bet that made explaining things easier," said Phoebe.  
  
"There's more," said Leo. "They sensed another one a few weeks   
  
earlier. They couldn't identify who caused it. But less than a week   
  
later, Terry was killed. They think this witch hunter came back in   
  
time to stop the Charmed Ones before they can get their powers."  
  
TWO  
  
"That doesn't make any sense," said grams as the group sat   
  
around the living room. "If this witch hunter came back from the   
  
future, why isn't he going after the girls? Why kill other witches?   
  
If he's from the future, he must know who the Charmed Ones are."  
  
"Maybe he's not after the Charmed Ones," said Karen. "Maybe the   
  
birth dates are just coincidence."  
  
"I don't buy it," said Piper. "One or two, maybe. But I think   
  
grams is right. All the birth dates are just too close together. But   
  
someone who knows our birth dates but not who we are? That just   
  
doesn't make any sense."  
  
"None of this make sense," said Paige. "Even if this witch   
  
hunter knew the right months and years, how would he know Terry,   
  
Traci, and Glenda had the right birth dates?"  
  
"The school would know," said Gwen. "When we registered   
  
Michelle at the beginning of the year, we had to fill out paperwork   
  
with her birthday on it."  
  
"Which means it could be any faculty member," said grams. "Then   
  
all they would need to do is identify which girls with the right birth   
  
dates were witches. I wouldn't think it would be that easy to do."  
  
"A witch hunter could do it," said Piper. "We encountered one   
  
once. If he's looking for a witch, he'd know what to look for."  
  
"Wait a minute," said Amanda. "If he came back from the future,   
  
doesn't that invalidate him to be a witch hunter? One of the reasons   
  
they become witch hunters is because we use magic. In order for hi to   
  
move through time, he'd have to use magic. Doesn't that make him just   
  
like us?"  
  
"Not in his mind," said grams. "The ends justify the means to   
  
many witch hunters. That's the way a lot of them rationalize it in   
  
their minds."  
  
"Isn't that a double standard?" asked Carrie.  
  
"Get used to it," said Paige. "As you get older, you'll learn a   
  
lot of things have a double standard."  
  
"It's starting to get late," said Gwen, looking at her watch.   
  
"I think the girls should start getting ready for bed."  
  
"I hope you don't mean us?" asked Paige.  
  
"Well, I realize you may look fourteen years old," said Gwen,   
  
"but if I understand correctly, you're closer to twice that age."  
  
"Or more," muttered Piper.  
  
"Yes," said Gwen. "Actually, I meant Michelle and Carrie. They   
  
really are still teenagers."  
  
"Good idea," said Carrie. "I'm kind of tired. It's been a long   
  
day."  
  
"There are fresh towels in the bathrooms," said grams. "Just   
  
help yourselves."  
  
Michelle and Carrie left the living room and went upstairs to   
  
get ready for bed.  
  
"We appreciate your putting us up, Penny," said Clarice. "It's   
  
nice to know we have so many friends."  
  
"Well we couldn't very well turn you out on the street," said   
  
grams. "A witch hunter involves all of us. And I must admit it's   
  
nice to have people over. Too often guests are uninvited and trying   
  
to kill us."  
  
"I don't remember that," said Piper.  
  
"You are usually gone when it happens," said grams. "With your   
  
powers bound, no one had any reason to come after you."  
  
"You have a point," said Phoebe.  
  
"I'm going to check on Prue again," said Leo. "We can't be too   
  
careful."  
  
"That's a good idea," said Piper. "We all have each other here   
  
to look after us. Prue is all alone. If we need you we'll call."  
  
Leo orbed out of the manor.  
  
"I still don't understand ho a witch hunter could know so much   
  
about us and still know so little," said Paige. "It's like he's   
  
getting sporadic information."  
  
"This is confusing," said grams. "If a witch hunter went   
  
through all the trouble of coming back in time to get you, you'd think   
  
he'd...."  
  
Grams was cut short by a blood-curdling scream from up stairs.  
  
"Michelle," gasped Gwen.  
  
THREE  
  
Everyone immediately ran for the stairs. Everyone but Paige.   
  
Her orbing would get her upstairs faster than the others. She   
  
immediately orbed out. When the women got upstairs, Michelle was   
  
standing outside the bathroom.  
  
"A.... a man just appeared," gasped Michelle. "He grabbed   
  
Carrie."  
  
Paige came walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"She's gone," Paige said solemnly. "There's no sign of either   
  
Carrie or the man. It's like they just vanished from the face of the   
  
Earth."  
  
"I couldn't do anything," sobbed Michelle. "Carrie and I were   
  
in the bathroom talking. He just appeared. When he grabbed Carrie, I   
  
just screamed."  
  
"It's okay," said Gwen. "There was nothing you could do. Don't   
  
blame yourself."  
  
"I don't understand how he got away," said Paige. "When I got   
  
there, Michelle was just coming out of the bathroom. Three was no   
  
place for them to go. And the window was still locked from the   
  
inside."  
  
"This is clearly no regular witch hunter," said grams. "From   
  
what Michelle says, it almost sounds like a warlock. His blinking   
  
ability would allow him to get in and out even in a locked room."  
  
"Enough debating," said Clarice. "That witch hunter has my   
  
daughter. We have to find her. NOW!"  
  
"Leo," called Piper into the air. "Leo, we need you."  
  
Leo suddenly orbed in.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"The witch hunter took my daughter," said Clarice.  
  
"Right out of the manor?" questioned Leo.  
  
"Yes," said Piper. "Apparently time travel isn't his only   
  
power. Can you locate Carrie?"  
  
"Maybe," Leo said. "Technically she isn't one of my charges but   
  
I should be able to find her. It will take a few minutes, though."  
  
"Get started," Piper said.  
  
"I don't understand," Phoebe said. "As I remember, Carrie was   
  
the last victim. He should have taken Michelle next."  
  
"No," said Piper. "Carrie was the last victim found.   
  
Michelle's body was found first. But I do remember the coroner found   
  
that Carrie was actually killed earlier than Michelle."  
  
"Oh no," cried Clarice.  
  
"Clarice, don't panic," said Karen. "From what I know of the   
  
ritual the witch hunter is using, it takes a while. At least a couple   
  
of hours. If Leo can find Carrie right away, there's still a very   
  
good chance to get to her in time."  
  
"If we can get there fast enough," Clarice said.  
  
"Oh, that's not a problem," Paige said. "Orbing only takes a   
  
few seconds. As soon as Leo locates Carrie, we'll orb everyone there   
  
together. I doubt any witch hunter can stand up to so many witches at   
  
one time."  
  
"Interesting though," grams said. "That a witch hunter should   
  
use so much magic to hunt down witches. As Amanda said, it's one of   
  
the reasons they hunt us. I just find it odd that a witch hunter   
  
would use so much magic."  
  
"Maybe it's a warlock," suggested Paige. "In a way, a warlock   
  
is also a witch hunter."  
  
"That's unlikely," said grams. "Witch hunters don't distinguish   
  
between witches and warlocks. And the Holy Order of Purity certainly   
  
wouldn't let a warlock in their midst. That's why this is so   
  
confusing. They consider ANY use of magic to be evil."  
  
"Could they be using a warlock to help them track witches?"   
  
asked Meg.  
  
"It would violate their code," said grams. "The order only goes   
  
after witches and warlocks. Despite being terribly misguided, they do   
  
have a sort of honor. It's kind of like a policeman breaking the law   
  
to catch criminals. Most wouldn't think of it. It invalidates   
  
everything they stand for."  
  
"Could it be someone pretending to be one of these witch   
  
hunters?" Amanda asked. "Maybe a warlock using their rituals and   
  
symbols to throw suspicion off him and onto them?"  
  
"I guess it's possible," Karen said.  
  
"Yeah, but their order is so obscure," said Paige. "Even the   
  
police haven't identified that symbol yet."  
  
"As I remember," said Phoebe, "they never did."  
  
"I've never heard of a warlock going to such extremes," said   
  
grams. "By that reasoning, this is a warlock hunting witches to steal   
  
their powers. Most warlocks don't concern themselves with getting   
  
caught. They usually just destroy the bodies so there's nothing to   
  
link the to the killings."  
  
"I've got her," Leo announced. "She's in an old factory just   
  
outside of town. She appears to be okay, at least for the moment."  
  
"Then let's get going," grams said. "I know one witch hunter   
  
who has a lot to answer for."  
  
All of the women linked arms and then Leo and Paige orbed them   
  
all to the factory.  
  
FOUR  
  
The factory looked as if no one had been in it in many years.   
  
Most of the machinery had been removed and everything was covered by   
  
dust. Everything except for a large bay-like area in the center of   
  
the first floor.  
  
In the center of the bay area wee two large tables. On one   
  
table lay a number of what appeared to be surgical-type instruments.   
  
A long athame lay to one side. On the other table lay Carrie, bound   
  
and gagged. Several freestanding lights circled the two tables   
  
illuminating the entire area. Standing at the table of implements   
  
with its' back to the group was a robed, hooded figure.  
  
"Don't worry, my dear," said a female voice, "this won't take   
  
TOO long."  
  
"I know that voice," Phoebe said.  
  
The figure spun around and threw back the hood on the cloak. It   
  
was Mrs. Logan, the vice principal at Piper and Phoebe's school.   
  
Around her neck hung a necklace with the symbol for the Holy Order of   
  
Purity. The woman snatched up the athame and moved over to Carrie,   
  
holding the knife to the girls' throat.  
  
"Don't come any closer or I'll cut her throat," said Logan.  
  
"Well, this certainly answers a lot of questions," grams said.   
  
"Like how you knew the girls' birth dates. You'd have access to all   
  
the information you needed on all the girls."  
  
"So many witches, so little time," Logan said. "I hadn't   
  
realized there were so many of you at the school. Looks like I have a   
  
lot more work to do."  
  
"You don't think we're going to let you continue, do you?"   
  
Clarice asked. "Let my daughter go. She's only a child."  
  
"She's a witch," Logan spat out. "An abomination. She deserves   
  
to die, just as all witches do. The Holy Father commissioned my   
  
ancestors with this holy quest."  
  
"There's just one of you," grams said. "There are six of us.   
  
You honestly think you can stand up to the power of six witches?"  
  
"As long as I have this, yes," Logan said, pulling an amulet out   
  
from around her neck.  
  
"Piper, look," Phoebe said. "That's one of the same amulets the   
  
witch hunter we fought had. It protects the wearer from a witches   
  
powers."  
  
"That's right," Logan said. "With this, you're powerless   
  
against me. And if you try to rush me, the girl will be the first to   
  
die."  
  
"She's only a child," grams said. "It must make you feel   
  
awfully big to murder innocent children."  
  
"She's far from innocent," Logan responded. "She's one of the   
  
Charmed Ones. When I'm finished, I will be hailed as the greatest   
  
Knight of Purity in history. The knight who destroyed the infamous   
  
Charmed Ones."  
  
"Not going to happen," Piper said.  
  
"Miss Halliwell, why are you hanging around with witches?" Logan   
  
asked. "Have they corrupted you, too?"  
  
"I wouldn't say I was corrupted," Piper said. "Carrie isn't one   
  
of the Charmed Ones. I am."  
  
"Me, too," Phoebe added.  
  
"Me, three," chimed in Paige. "You have the wrong girl, Logan.   
  
She's not a Charmed One. We are."  
  
"That's impossible," Logan said. "You've never shown any   
  
magical powers. No indication of being a witch."  
  
"Catch us in about fifteen years," Phoebe said.  
  
"It really makes no difference," Logan said. "This one is still   
  
a witch. She must die. And now that I know who you are, I'll deal   
  
with you in good time. Leave here now and you get to live a little   
  
longer."  
  
"Not without my daughter," Clarice said anxiously.  
  
"There's nothing you can do about it," Logan spat out. "You can   
  
either leave now and I'll make it quick for her. Or you can stay and   
  
watch her die. It's your choice."  
  
Grams glanced over at Leo. He nodded slightly. It would be   
  
tricky. Leo would have to orb over, grab Carrie, and orb away before   
  
Logan realized what was happening. But as long as Logan wore that   
  
amulet, none of their powers would work against her. This was their   
  
only chance.  
  
Suddenly a shot rang out. At almost the same instant, a hole   
  
appeared in Logan's forehead. She dropped the athame and fell to the   
  
floor dead. Surprised, everyone watched as Principal Michaels walked   
  
out of the shadows holding a still smoking pistol. He walked over to   
  
Logan's body and yanked the amulet off her body. Ad he did, grams   
  
noticed a ring bearing the Purity symbol on one of his fingers.  
  
"She won't be needing this any longer," Michaels said, sticking   
  
the amulet into his pocket.  
  
FIVE  
  
Michaels picked up the athame and handed it to Clarice.  
  
"Take your daughter and leave," he commanded.  
  
"Wait a minute," grams said as Clarice cut Carrie free, "you're   
  
a member of the Holy Order of Purity."  
  
"I have been my whole life," responded Michaels.  
  
"But you just killed one of your own people," Piper said.  
  
"I executed a traitor," said Michaels. "Logan had gone rogue.   
  
She was murdering anyone she thought might be a witch. Without any   
  
proof. When I discovered how Glenda Johnson had died, and of our mark   
  
carved into her chest, I knew what was going on. And I knew Logan had   
  
to be stopped."  
  
"I don't understand," Karen said. "You belong to the Holy Order   
  
of Purity and yet you just saved a witch."  
  
"I rescued a child," corrected Michaels. "We aren't murderers.   
  
We hunt witches. Right now you young people have little choice but to   
  
follow the teachings of your parents. When you're grown, hopefully   
  
you'll see the folly in this and forsake this heresy."  
  
"It's not heresy," grams said. "It's who we are."  
  
'That can change," said Michaels. "We don't like killing you,   
  
but the commission given us by His Eminence, the Holy Father, compels   
  
us to purity this evil. If you won't voluntarily turn from your   
  
wickedness, we have no choice but to rid it ourselves."  
  
"A commission how many centuries old?" Karen asked. "Given by a   
  
man who later disbanded your group."  
  
"He did not revoke the commission," responded Michaels. "As   
  
long as it is in force, we are compelled by honor to fulfill its'   
  
dictates. That is who we are."  
  
"So, are we going to have to worry about you at school now?"   
  
Piper asked.  
  
"A witch with her powers bound is no witch," said Michaels.   
  
"Oh, yes, we know about that. But I must admit we didn't know exactly   
  
who you were. Only that your powers had been bound as children. As   
  
long as they remain that way, you aren't really a witch. You're just   
  
another one of my students."  
  
"How touching," said a voice above them. "A witch hunter with a   
  
sense of morality. I think I'm going to be ill."  
  
They all looked up to see a man standing on one of the catwalks   
  
suspended from the ceiling.  
  
"Another witch," Michaels spat out.  
  
"Actually," said the man, "I'm a warlock. There IS a   
  
difference."  
  
"Only in your mind, witch," returned Michaels.  
  
"I'm really not interested in your opinion," said the warlock.   
  
"I had a nice little set up going here. Then you went and messed it   
  
all up."  
  
"Set up?" questioned Phoebe. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Logan, of course," said the warlock. "Give her just the barest   
  
bit of information, a little nudge in the right direction, and she was   
  
more than eager to do all the work. All I had to do was sit back and   
  
draw in the power when the witches died."  
  
"Impossible," said Michaels. "Not even Logan would have worked   
  
with a witch."  
  
"Warlock," corrected the warlock annoyed. "And she didn't. At   
  
least, she didn't think she was. She just thought I was another witch   
  
hunter. Someone new to the game that wanted to learn from one of the   
  
best. You should have seen how easy it was. 'I think she's one'. A   
  
little statement like that and that's all I needed to do. You witch   
  
hunters are so easily provoked by flattery."  
  
"So this was all just to steal witches powers?" Meg asked.  
  
"Of course," said the warlock. "All part of my grand scheme.   
  
A plan that will net me my primary objective. And the greatest prize   
  
for one of my kind."  
  
"Just what would that be?" Piper asked, already knowing the   
  
answer to that question.  
  
"Why, you, of course," said the Warlock, looking at Piper,   
  
Phoebe, and Paige. "The Charmed Ones. You're the brass ring. The   
  
ultimate trophy. When I'm finished, not even you will be able to   
  
resist me."  
  
The warlock just smiled at the group as they looked at him in   
  
astonishment.  
  
SIX  
  
"This is all about us?" questioned Phoebe. "You came back in   
  
time and murdered these innocent witches to get at us?"  
  
"Well, of course," the warlock said, annoyance in his voice.   
  
"You don't think I'd go to all this trouble for just any ordinary   
  
witches, do you? I must admit, though, I was surprised when I   
  
discovered you had followed me back. I hadn't figured on you doing   
  
that."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense," Piper said. "How does murdering   
  
people we don't even know get you to us? Why not just come after us?   
  
With our powers bound, we wouldn't have stood a chance against you."  
  
"That's just it, you see," the warlock said. "Your powers are   
  
bound."  
  
"Of course," grams said. "If he steals your powers while they   
  
are bound, he gets the binding as well. They would be useless to   
  
him."  
  
"Exactly," the warlock said. "And it's obvious that if I went   
  
up against you in the future, I'd end up like so many of my   
  
contemporaries. Vanquished city. I'd rather avoid that if you don't   
  
mind."  
  
"So you come back in time," Gwen said. "You steal the powers of   
  
inexperienced witches. Then, when you have the power you need, you   
  
can face the Charmed Ones."  
  
"It seems I've been found out," said the warlock smiling. "But   
  
all is not lost. I have all of history to choose from. I can go to   
  
any time period I want to get the power I need. And even if you   
  
should follow me again, you won't be able to stop me."  
  
"Then I guess we'll have to stop you here," grams said.  
  
She raised her hand, using her telekinetic power in an attempt   
  
to push the warlock from the catwalk. The warlock raised his hand.   
  
The palm glowed slightly and then returned to normal.  
  
"It won't be that easy," the warlock said.  
  
"Deflection," gasped Amanda. "That was Traci's power."  
  
"And a handy little power it is, too," the warlock said. "It   
  
will make it a lot easier to get closer to the other witches. That's   
  
it, witch. Pray to your precious goddess. She can't help you now."  
  
Everyone looked over at Karen. She had her head bowed and her   
  
eyes were closed. Suddenly, Karen appeared behind the warlock on the   
  
catwalk. The warlock spun to face her.  
  
"You should have done your homework," Karen said. Karen swung   
  
out with a good, old-fashioned right cross, hitting the warlock as   
  
hard as she could. "Murder my daughter, you son-of-a-bitch."  
  
The blow sent the warlock reeling backward. He fell over the   
  
waist high railing of the catwalk and plummeted more than thirty feet   
  
to the concrete floor below. He struck the floor with a very audible   
  
"crunching" sound. He didn't move. Leo moved over and checked the   
  
body as Karen returned to her own body.  
  
"He's dead," Leo announced. "His neck is broken. Not to   
  
mention a few other dozen bones."  
  
"One less witch to worry about," Michaels said.  
  
He turned back to the group.  
  
"Take your daughters home," he said.  
  
"We'll be ready for you if you come after us," Meg said.  
  
"As I said," Michaels responded, "we aren't murderers. We don't   
  
go after children. The Charmed Ones have nothing to worry about from   
  
us as long as their powers remain bound. As for the others, we'll   
  
just hope that when it comes time, you'll see the foolishness in this   
  
and turn from it. Until then, you're just students in my school.   
  
Don't give me cause to change this opinion."  
  
Without another word, Michaels turned and walked back into the   
  
darkness of the factory.  
  
"Astral projection was one of Prues' powers," Piper said to   
  
Karen.  
  
"Like I told the warlock," Karen said, "he should have done his   
  
homework. He was so intent on what powers he was going to get from   
  
the girls, he didn't check to see what our powers were. Which meant   
  
he wasn't prepared for us."  
  
"I suggest we get out of here while we still can," Leo   
  
suggested.  
  
"What about them?" Paige asked, looking at the two bodies on the   
  
floor.  
  
"They aren't our concern," grams said. "Leo's right. We need   
  
to get as far from this place as we can."  
  
The small group linked arms once again. Then, Leo and Paige   
  
orbed the small group out of the factory.  
  
SEVEN  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige sat looking at each other. They were   
  
sitting in the attic of the manor and Piper had an open yearbook on   
  
her lap. They all noticed they were once again their adult selves.  
  
"What happened?" Paige asked. "The last thing I remember was   
  
orbing us out of the factory."  
  
"The enchantment must have run its' course," Piper said. "When   
  
it did, we were returned to the future. Or more correctly, our   
  
present."  
  
"That's what grams thought, too," Leo said, standing at the door   
  
to the attic. "Welcome back."  
  
"You knew this was going to happen?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I was there, too, remember?" asked Leo.  
  
"That's why you left this morning," Piper said. "You knew this   
  
was the day we went back."  
  
"Yes," Leo said. "I decided to get out of the way so I wouldn't   
  
change anything. As you saw, it was very important that you opened   
  
that book today. By the way, you have some visitors."  
  
Leo stepped to one side and two women stepped into the attic.   
  
Although now older, the sisters had to no trouble recognizing them.  
  
"Michelle, Carrie," Piper said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Leo told us what was going on," Michelle said. "We thought the   
  
two of us should be the first ones to meet with you. The others are   
  
waiting downstairs."  
  
"Others?" questioned Paige. "What others?"  
  
"Our moms," Michelle said. "And Karen, Amanda, and Meg, too.   
  
We never got the chance to thank you for what you did for us. You   
  
came back here as soon as we orbed out of the factory."  
  
"We really didn't do that much," Phoebe said. "We didn't have   
  
any powers, remember?"  
  
"Well, if it wasn't for you," Carrie said, "we wouldn't have   
  
known what was going on. I know Michelle and I in particular are very   
  
happy you did."  
  
"You know," Piper said, "I don't remember that ever happening.   
  
I do remember that Mrs. Logan suddenly retired and moved away. But I   
  
remember that period totally different."  
  
"So do I," Phoebe said. "And we never did discover who cast   
  
that enchantment in the first place."  
  
"I might be able to help there," Leo said. "Let's go   
  
downstairs. There are a few things I've been waiting for this day to   
  
tell all of you."  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Penny Halliwell stood in the attic of the manor looking through   
  
a book. Piper had only brought it home the day before. In the months   
  
since defeating the warlock hunter, Penny had waited for the day Piper   
  
would bring this particular book home from school.  
  
"Leo," she called into the air.  
  
After a moment, Leo orbed in.  
  
"Hello, Penny," said Leo. "You're looking good."  
  
"It's been quiet lately," responded Penny.  
  
"How are Piper and Phoebe?" Leo asked. "I imagine they must   
  
have a lot of questions about the few days missing from their   
  
memories."  
  
"No, no questions," Penny said. "A small spell gave them some   
  
general memories of those days. Nothing elaborate. Pretty soon those   
  
memories will integrate themselves with their real memories. They   
  
won't have any questions because they won't have any lost days."  
  
"That's probably best," Leo said. "I assume you called me for   
  
something besides to tell me that."  
  
"Yes," said Penny, handing the book to Leo. "This is the   
  
yearbook Piper said was enchanted. I've been thinking about it a lot.   
  
Obviously someone friendly put the enchantment on it."  
  
"So you plan to do it?" Leo asked.  
  
"No, I can't," Penny said. "Once I pass, any spells or   
  
enchantments I've cast will be negated. So it would be a waste of   
  
time for me to do it."  
  
She handed a piece of paper to Leo.  
  
"Here's all the information Piper, Phoebe, and Paige told me   
  
about," Penny said. "All the circumstances present that caused the   
  
vortex to open."  
  
"You know I can't do it," Leo said. "I'm just a White Lighter.   
  
I don't know of any with powerful enough to do it."  
  
"The Elders can," Penny said.  
  
"I'm not sure they will," Leo said.  
  
"Of course they will," Penny responded. "It happened. That   
  
means they did it. Please, just ask them."  
  
"Well, it can't hurt to ask," Leo said. "I'll bring it back as   
  
soon as they're done with it."  
  
Leo orbed out and grams just smiled. Then she turned and headed   
  
downstairs. She may not be able to say anything to the girls. But   
  
she could look in on Paige covertly from time to time. After all, it   
  
was her responsibility to watch over and protect her granddaughters.   
  
All of them.  
  
The End  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed"   
  
stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/ . You can also   
  
post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
